Silence Is Not Golden
by colbyleebrown
Summary: This is a George Lopez Fanfic. Angie and Benny have nothing to do on a weekend night, and when Angie suggests they spend some quality time together, what'll Benny do to 'spend time with Angie? Will this weekend turn into one neither of them will forget? WARNING: Mild references of nudity.


**Silence Is Not Golden**

Angie Lopez was sitting down at the kitchen table after a long day at work. She was signing a few bills to pay and was relieved because George was out on a week long trip with Ernie and Vic while Max was spending the weekend at Ricky's. (This takes place after Carmen leaves the show).

As Angie continued her work, Benny walked through the sliding glass door and Headed towards the fridge. "Hey Princess. Where's everyone else?" She asked opening a beer.

"Oh hello Benny" Angie said with a smile "George is out of town with Daddy and Ernie and Max is staying over at Ricky's." She explained as Benny headed for the kitchen drawers.

"Huh. Your lucky to be alone for the weekend. Gina keeps bringing her new boyfriend over and it's driving me INSANE" Benny replied angrily. Gina was not exactly the best roomate, especially when she had guys over. "So i'm out of there for a while."

Angie perked up after finishing the last piece of her work

"Well hey. Why don't you stay over here?" asked Angie. Benny may drove her crazy, but Angie was a good person and was willing to let Benny have somewhere to stay, even if it meant driving her insane.

"No thanks. I've already planned to stay at Randy's where he pays for my food and the rent" Benny said as she picked up a roll of duct tape from the drawers.

"Why do you need that Duct Tape?"

"My sink is broken, and i need to smell good when i sleep au naturel" Benny grinned slyly.

Angie smiled as she walked over to Benny, "Benny, i mean it. You could stay here for the night, and i've got nothing else to do, so maybe we could have a night, just us girls" She said as she playfully punched Benny's arm.

Benny raised her finger, "Okay. A: that sounds weird. B: I don't want too" She said heading for the door, but Angie pulled on her arm.

"Come on Benny. It'll be fun. We could watch some tv, Do each other's hair, paint our nails-" Angie was cut off as Benny clamped her hand over Angie's mouth.

"Listen Princess. No one and i mean NO ONE is allowed to do that stuff to me except for me. But if that's what'll get you to stop yapping, then i'll do it." Benny said as she pulled out a chair

"Um Benny? What are you doing?" asked Angie

"I need you to do me a favor. Now sit down" Benny patted the seat.

Angie hesitantly did so and as she did, Benny took her wrists and tied them over the chair using the duct tape she had.

Angie was a little shocked "Woa Benny! What are you doing!?" She asked as Benny finished taping her up. She had duct taped Angie's wrists so hard Angie couldn't move them even a little.

"I'm doing what i've always wanted to do for a long time" Benny said as she winded more tape around Angie's body. She peeled off the strip and and went up, wrapping more tape around Angie's midsection, both above and below her breats.

"I don't want to be all taped up like this!" Angie exclaimed as Benny wrapped tape around Angie's thighs, effectiveley taping her to the chair, preventing her from getting back up.

"Don't worry. This is only gonna last for a while" Benny said, smiling at Angie.

"Come on Benny! This isn't what i meant by 'Girl's Night'" Angie said as she struggled in her bindings.

Benny paced around the chair, admiring her work. "Well it'll be fun like you said"

"But this isn't the way!" Angie exclaimed, trying to get out of the tape, "If you just listen to mmmph!"

Benny had pressed a piece of tape down over Angie's mouth, and was now pressing a hand up over the bottom half of the tape, securing it in place.

"Ahh. That's just what i've wanted. Some piece and quiet from you" Benny pressed another piece of tape over the piece that was already over Angie's mouth.

"Wwwmmm Fmmmppphh Bnnnnnnmmpph?" grunted Angie, who glared at Benny who applied a third piece.

Benny set the tape down and smiled into Angie's eyes, "This is going to be a FUN weekend princess"

Well that's the end of chapter 1! What did you think of the first chapter? What will Benny do to Angie? Will Angie ever get out of her situation? Remember to review, unless you feel like it, which is still cool!

Until Next Time,

ColbyLeeBrown!


End file.
